


How Cliché

by shallowness



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: They’re just two teenagers in a parked car. How cliché.





	How Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at some point after 4.16.

They’ve been here before, in this car, this situation, with Bruce leaning towards Selina. Last time, she almost let herself wonder if he was going to try to kiss her. She won’t allow herself to fall for that again. Never mind the way Bruce has been looking at her lately, his eyes falling to her lips. Never mind the pull in Selina’s belly when he did.

But he doesn’t stop leaning until their lips meet.

“So, you’re not throwing me out,” Selina says a little later. Her voice isn’t quite under control. She thinks a smile passes over Bruce’s face.  



End file.
